Snow Days in Summer?
Snow Days in Summer? is the 10th episode and Season 2 premiere of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! Plot There are lots of changes in Season 2. Here are two. 1: Due to Doof's death, the Regurgitator is the villain. 2: It is 1 year later (except this episode). The boys are watching a morning news broadcast. (Reporter): An anonymous person has threatened the Secretary of Education. He said that if she doesn't call off Summer Vacation in the US, he'd destroy the Quad-State Area. This goes into effect tomorrow. This is Whatzit Tooya reporting. Good day. (Phineas): Wow, Ferb, where's the Quad-State Area? More importantly, we've gotta save summer! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Hey, where's Perry? Meanwhile... Dooba dabba doo ba! Dooba dabba doo ba! (Monogram): Agent P, due to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's death, and the disappearance of Agent T in last month (November), you are being reassigned, for real, to the Quad-State Area. But don't worry! We've done some spying and found out that the Flynn-Fletcher family is planning to move there. You will stay with them. Now, go get the Regurgitator, your new nemesis! Dooba dabba doo ba! Dooba dabba duh! Back with Phineas and Ferb... (Dad): Boys, your mother and I have some news that may be bad. Due to my job, we're moving to Jeffton, in the Quad-State Area. (Phineas): Aww! I'm sure gonna miss my friends. However, Dad, I saw a news report saying that the Quad-State Area is gonna be destroyed if Summer Vacation isn't called off! (Mom): Oh, boys! You're being just like Candace. Speaking of Candace, where is she? (Dad): Testing for her driver's licence. (Mom): Oh, yeah. Anyway, I heard that Marabella is moving there, too, across the street. And there's an empty house next to our future house, so who knows who'll be there? (Phineas): Okay. I'll have to say goodbye to my friends, though. Meanwhile, at Marabella's house... (Marabella's Mom): Honey, we're going to have to move again. (Marabella): WHY?!?! (Marabella's Dad): My job is taking me to Jeffton. We have to move. (Marabella): Aww!!! The two (three, actually) come to say goodbye at the same time. (Phineas): Hey Marabella. (Marabella): Whatcha doin', Phineas? I have to move. Suddenly, Isabella sensed a "disturbance in the Force." (Phineas): Me too. (To group: Isabella, Buford, Baljeet...): Guys, Marabella and I are moving at the same time. (Group, at same time): Aww! Where? (Phineas and Marabella): Jeffton. (To each other): You are? Me too! (Buford): Awkward. (Phineas): Anyway, we'll miss you guys. Anyway, Irving, find a new hobby. (Irving): Waaaaahh!!!! (Cry!) (Isabella): Marabella, I give you the right to say "whatcha doin'?" to Phineas. But nobody else!!! (Marabella): Okay! (Isabella): And I'll miss you most of all, Phineas. (Phineas): And vice-versa! (Everyone but Buford): Awwww!!!! (Buford, muttering): What lovey-dovies! (Marabella): Oh! The moving truck's here! (Phineas and Marabella): See you later! (Phineas): Bye, Marabella! I'm moving in 2 days. (Marabella): Okay, see you there! She gets into the car with her parents and follows the moving truck. To be continued... ---****--- Roads Other Episodes ''Preceded by: Ultimate Power, Part 3. Succeeded by: Snow Days in Summer? Part 2.'' Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:---****--- Roads Category:Fanon Works